Wings of Five
Please note: JMA is quite different from the one in Canon based of Apperance and all. Maybe it's set in a totally different reality? Blurb 5 students... When JMA finds they don't have enough students, the last Winglet, the Copper Winglet, had only 5 students. At first, this seems like a bad idea, as fights break out, and no one gets along. But when the students start falling for each other... The 5 are found together by fate. This love Pentagon could mark a new age of happiness for the dragonets. It could also mean something else... Part One: 5 Young Dragons Chapter One: Building on the Hill Fenris stared up at the building on the hill. Part of it seemed to be many years old, the other half was obviously newer. The sun filtered through a giant, stained-glass window on the newer side, causing Fernis to wince and look away. He stared at the older side of the building. A part of it seemed to have been crumbling off, but Fenris couldn't tell because he was too far away. There were two spiraling towers on the old side and two on the new side. Something about the building was calling to him, but he couldn't place it. He looked back at the bottom of the mountain. His mother and sister were there, waving at him. His mother's words rang in his head. "Be good, make some friends, stand up for yourself, and write some letters to me and Heather." His mother smiled at him in his memory. "Dont forget to stay weird!" Fenris was sad to be leaving them, but he had gotten in to JMA! As said before, something about the building was calling him. He had to go. It was his Destiny... --- Shruiken stared up at the building on the hill. An instant surge of memories it him. A huge Dragon, crashing through the mountains, straight into the fate of the former students of JMA. A land, ravaged by war, dragons hiding away from fate. A new era of peace and prosperity, even though a great sadness still hung there. Shruiken shook away all these memories. They weren't his. The building was calling him. Something was there, and Shruiken yearned for it. Maybe, he wouldn't need the memories of other dragons. Maybe, his own fate stood out there, on the building on the hill. Something was calling him... and it was his Destiny. --- Autumn stared up at the building on the hill. She was scared, and excited, and nervous at the same time. This was her chance... her chance to start again. Her chance to shake away everything that had ever happened to her. She suddenly felt a rush of homesickness. She missed home. But it was too late for that. She stood tall and stared at the building, again. It had pretty glass panels, intricate carvings in the wood arches and stone walls making up the building, and it was huge too. Almost like a castle. But that wasn't what caught her eye. One side of the building was crumbling little bit. With those cracks running through it, it almost looked as if a large chunk of wall could fall off. But something about that place called to her. She knew she had to go there. It was her destiny. --- Spiral stared up at the building on the hill. He shrugged. He was not really one for Destiny, or fate. The building looked intriguing enough, though. He hoped he would have a good time there. Spiral was a sort of fan of old buildings. He had heard that one side of the large almost-palace like building was about 30 years old, except it had been partially damaged in the great war of HiveWing secrets. He was curious. He couldn't wait to explore. --- And then there was Plasma. You know what she felt when she looked up the hill. Nothing. Nothing at all. After looking at it for a few seconds, she trudged up the hill. Boring. She also couldn't care less about Destiny, having been taught by her aunt Tsunami. A bunch of mumbo jumbo, according to Plasma. The building was not all that interesting to her. It had intricate carvings, sure. It may have been carved from pretty, polished wood, and marble, but it was still nothing like the kingdom of the sea. She glanced up the hill. She was almost at the top. Plasma shrugged. Maybe learning stuff with other tribes would be interesting. She would just have to wait and see. Chapter Two: Fenris and Spiral and... A Mysterious Third Party Fenris had entered the academy but 30 seconds ago, and he was already lost. Every dark corridor looked the same, with hard stone floors, and a few scarce lamps hanging from the ceiling. He stared up at them. Curse those things. He could hardly see... He stared down at what he was writing. Too cheesy, maybe. Destiny, and all? He would have to start all over again. While he was staring down at it, something bumped into him, knocking him down. "Ouch! What was that for?" Fenris yelped. Then he realized who it was. "Hello, Fenris. I see you got in too." Spiral winked subtly, and smiled. "I'm glad I have someone I actually know here, this building is so unfamiliar and crazy." "Yeah," Fenris agreed, squeaking slightly. Come on, just talk to him! Spiral smiled, glancing up at the cracked ceilings with a certain fondness. "This Part if the building is newer, but did you know that the other half was a very important building in the war of HiveWing secrets?? It was used as a base and stuff... oh, the architecture must be amazing In there! Too bad it's closing up for renovation... It must be so..." Spiral looked at Fenris excitedly, his dark scales gleaming in the light, his forest-green eyes lit up in excitement. "I know I'm rambling, but I'm just so happy to be here!" Fenris, however, had been trying to keep a look of interest on his face. Architecture was not exactly his favorite topic, and he was a little confused. HiveWing secrets? That was the one with the three princesses, right? "Cool...?" Fenris smiled encouragingly, taking extra care not to offend the cobalt hybrid. "It is pretty complicated in here... where are we supposed to be, exactly?" "Oh, you mean for the welcoming ceremony? Right this way!" Spiral led Fenris down the winding tiled hall, passing wooden door after wooden door. "I was asked to take any stragglers with me... how did you end up being so late? No offense or anything, I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason." "It's a long story," Fenris said with a tiny hint of sheepishness. He wasn't about to admit to Spiral that he had lost his teddy bear and had taken half an hour to find it. It was under the couch pillows, right where Heather had stashed it. Siblings. Subtly changing the topic, he asked Spiral, " Do you know what Winglet you're in?" "No," Spiral replied, "the head staff are waiting until the ceremony, just so everybody will be there." Fenris shrugged to hide the fact that he was little nervous. What if everybody in his Winglet was awful? What if he was put with a horrible clawmate? An image flashed through his mind of a burly dragon- maybe a Nightwing or a MudWing- looming over him, torturing him, calling him a nerd. Fenris gulped. This wasn't likely to happen, but it very easily could.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WolfwhiskerSilkWingNightWing)